


Do You Know Who I Used To Be?

by Lynchemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I felt like writing poetry, Iambic Tetrameter, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets, This is my life now, about Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchemon/pseuds/Lynchemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet about Lucifer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Know Who I Used To Be?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written poetry but I had a sudden burst of motivation. So now this exists. Enjoy!

Do you know the name of the one?  
Who loved his Father most of all.  
The Angel brighter than the sun,  
That from heaven was forced to fall.

Do you know where he now does live?  
For live he does despite the flames.  
Whose love to less he could not give,  
And for the bad everyone blames.

Do you know how he feels heartbreak?  
His brother does as God commands.  
His life Michael was told to take,  
He pleads it not be at his hands.

This Angel once the Morningstar,  
God made the Devil Lucifer.


End file.
